Paper Plane
by AngelXReaper
Summary: It was a paper plane that flies us to where we are now, but we have a delayed flight. We're still in the middle, ne? It was a crash 'cause you crumbled it...So let's ride again. Our next destination was the City of Love. Keyword: was.


**Eer...I don't know if Rogue is OOC here but Rogue is already showing normal emotions in the manga, right? So, please don't get bother when Rogue is showing lot of emotions here...**

**Also, I wanna try making RoLu since Knight-kun (Midknightwalker) just love 'em! So it's almost basically this story is dedicated for her!**  
**Knight-kun! Thank you for being my friend! It's almost our 1st Anniversary, but oh well! I'll make another!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Mashima Hiro** **does!**

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Lucy smiled at her concerned parents. "I'm okay, Mama." Her mother gave her a small smile back. "If you need anything else, please, tell us immediately Lucy." Her father frowned with worry. "I know, Papa. I know." Lucy gave her father a smile too. "Now go back to work, Mama. Papa. I'll be okay. I promise." Lucy's parents gave her another worried look before hugging her.

"Okay. We will." They both gave Lucy a kiss on the cheek. "We'll be right back." Jude said with a stern look. "Sheesh! I won't run away! With this dextrose on me and the hospital's security, I can't." Lucy joke and halfhearted laugh. Her parents chuckled. "Okay. Contact us if something's wrong, okay?" Her mother smiled and Lucy nodded.

Both parents slowly walked away. Jude opened the door for his wife and Layla nodded thanks. Lucy watched her parents go with a smile. Jude and Layla gave her one last look before closing the door.  
Lucy sighed and looked outside. Her hospital bed was beside the window; well, she demanded it to be. She doesn't like it to be in the middle of the luxurious room that was with a complete living room set, a bar with a refrigerator, air conditioning (which was turned off since she liked nature's wind better), a bathroom and a flat screen television.

She frowned and closed her eyes, clenching her white sheets. She slowly opened her eyes and sighed. "I want to go out of this hospital already..." She muttered. She looked outside once again and looked down. She was at the 2nd floor of the hospital and saw her parent's car drove off.  
"Why are my parents to overprotective?" She asked herself and she chuckled softly.  
Unanswered and still looking down, she saw a pale boy with black hair running to the entrance of the hospital. Out of boredom, she watched him.

Lucy blinked. If she wasn't mistaken, there was something that slipped out of the boy's grasp. The boy didn't notice that though. Lucy sighed. "Boys..." She took out her pen and paper that was on her night stand. She started writing.

A paper plane was on Lucy's soft hand and she was waiting for the boy to be walking out again. "Where is he?" Lucy stretched the "e" and pouted. Finally, the black haired boy was there. He was looking everywhere, probably his lost item.

Lucy smiled and throws the paper plane on his direction. "Please wind, direct the plane to him." And luck and nature was on her side. The wind did direct the plane at him. The paper plane hit his forehead. He looked everywhere and finally his eyes landed at Lucy's. She smiled and mouthed, "Open."  
The boy hesitantly opens the plane.

_"Your lost item is near the 3rd tree that is near the entrance."_

The boy look surprised and look back up to Lucy. He nodded at her. The boy went to the 3rd tree, near the entrance and picked up what seemed like a pen. Lucy smiled.

The boy then started writing at the plane. Lucy raised a brow. "That's not gonna reach here." The boy seemed to know what Lucy just said, and smirked at her. He picked up a pebble and place it on top of the paper. The boy crumbled the paper with the pebble inside it. Lucy then realized what he was gonna do, and readied herself.

The boy looked at her and nodded and Lucy nodded back. The boy threw the paper and Lucy bit her tongue.

Though Lucy didn't catch the paper, it landed on her bed. She quickly opened it and started reading.

_"Thanks. The pen is my favorite and I like writing with it. My name's Rogue_. _What's yours?"_

Lucy looked outside and saw Rogue waving at her. Lucy looked unsure. Her face crunch in worry but Rogue seems to be a nice guy.

_"Lucy. My name is Lucy."_

Lucy crumbled the paper and threw it back to Rogue, who caught it with ease and opened the paper.  
Rogue started writing again and crumbled it back when he's done. He threw it back to Lucy and this time, Lucy catches it.

_"Well then, Lucy. Thank you. See you__tomorrow__."_

Lucy raised her brow. She looked back at Rogue and saw him waving. He started walking away.  
"Rogue, eh..." She smiled and leaned on the wall.

The next day, it was the usual. Her parents would check on her before going to their respective work. Lucy look outside and then down with excitement bubbling inside her. Lucy saw her parents' car drive off and then Rogue walk in. He looked up and waved at her. Lucy saw a crumpled paper on his hand and he showed it to her. He nodded at her and Lucy nodded back before he threw it to her while she caught it.

_"Could you come down?"_

Lucy blinked. She looked at the needle that was plunged inside her and then to her IV.  
Lucy started writing again.

_"I guess. I'll try. I don't want to be stuck inside of my room."_

Lucy threw it back and Rogue read it before nodded. He pointed at the bench that was near him and Lucy got the point. She mouthed "Okay."

Lucy slowly moved her legs to the floor. It had been a while since she had walked. She slip on her slippers and tested her strength of her feet with her weight. When she stopped wobbling, she started walking slowly, with her IV and dextrose.

"My, Lucy-chan? Where are you going?" One of her female nurse called out. "I hate being stuck inside...May I go out?" Her nurse hesitantly nodded. "I'll accompany you then!" She chirped.

"Sorry. I have someone waiting for me downstairs." Lucy looked at her sheepishly. "Then I'll accompany you to this 'someone'." The nurse smiled at her. "Okay. Thank you." The nurse took her IV carrier (A/N: Ya know, those things that have wheels. I don't know what's it called.) and they slowly walked outside with the use of the ramp.

Lucy was nervous but excited at the same time. She was meeting with a man she just knew yesterday, yet he looked trusting. "My, a boy?" the nurse covered her mouth. Rogue then stood up and ran to the entrance where Lucy stopped. Rogue smiled at Lucy and Lucy smiled back. "I'll be taking over, nurse." Lucy swore that she was melting. His voice was so deep she could drown in it.

The nurse nodded her head. The nurse gave Lucy a smirk and her eyes narrowed. She wiggled her eyes and waved. "Bye!" Lucy blushed. She knows that look all too well. She would often give it to Erza or Levy.  
Now that Lucy had good look of him, she saw that his hair reached his shoulders and he had red eyes with slits. He was taller than her, which Lucy had already suspected, and he was pale. He was wearing casual clothing and he too was observing her. Well good thing Lucy was wearing a white plain dress that reaches above her knees with sky blue ribbon strap around her waist and was knotted in the back rather than the hospital clothes.

Lucy let him be for she had done the same too but it was taking too long. "Eer...Rogue-san?" Lucy blushed and looked away. 'What the hell am I blushing for?! I'm used at boys checking me out!' Lucy thought.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Lucy-san and please call me Rogue." He too blushed in embarrassment.

"Then call me Lucy too." Lucy recovers and gave him a smile. Rogue smiled back.

"Let's go." Lucy nodded and walked to the bench that Rogue was seated before. Rogue followed Lucy while pulling her IV carrier.  
They took a seat and Lucy sighed in content. "Finally out..." She said with a smiled. She looked at the sky and smiled. Wind was hitting her hair and her hair flowed together like waves.

"How many days were you inside your room?" Rogue took a seat with distance and asked.

"Since the beginning and that was like...2 weeks?" Lucy looked at Rogue and smiled sheepishly.

"2 weeks?! Why are you in the hospital then?" Rogue look worried and Lucy gave him a smile that eased him off a little.

"Just a fever. I'm all better now though but doctors said I should be here for a few days just for further checkups." Rogue's tense shoulders relaxed.

"Oh...Good." He said, looking relieved. Lucy watched him and then giggled. "Why are you so concern of me? We've just met."

"Can't I be concerned?" He smiled. But inside Rogue's head, 'I don't know too...It just made me afraid...'

"No." Lucy answered. "Then what about you? Why are you in a hospital?" Rogue sighed.

"My cousin's left arm and right leg got fractured. He was being an idiot. Making a stupid and dangerous stunt." Rogue look angry and disappointed but Lucy saw the traces of worry.

Lucy giggled and Rogue couldn't help but smile.

Lucy's days had become full of colors. After her parents' car drove off, she would walk out with the same nurse helping her. The nurse would tease her until they were at the entrance where Rogue always waited.

They would chat about themselves or their friends and families. Lucy met Sting once; Rogue's cousin that got fractured and he would endlessly tease Rouge. Lucy just watched them while laughing. She was having fun on Rogue's different emotion. Embarrassment to anger, anger to happy, happy to surprise.

Sting then finally leave them (leg fully healed) but not without leaving a comment. "I accept her as my future cousin-in-law." Lucy and Rogue were left with their steaming faces.

Rogue was waiting in the entrance as usual. He hasn't seen Lucy's parents walked out yet so he waited a bit more but Lucy was late. Rogue got a bad feeling; he was getting anxious.

Finally, he walked inside. He went to the 2nd floor and saw the nurse that would come together with Lucy. "Uhmm...Excuse me." The nurse halted and looks at Rogue. She looked sad and that made Rogue's bad feeling increased.

"Whe-where's Lucy?" He asked his voice full of worry.

"She didn't tell you, huh. As I expected." The nurse looked down while clutching on her clip board on her chest.

"Wh-what? What do you mean?" Rogue had started shaking. "What did she tell you at first?" Rogue wanting answers already, just answered her.

"She got a fever." The nurse sighed.

"She has been her for months. She was getting better but just last night..." Tears were sliding her face.  
"She...She...She has leukemia." The nurse has finally answered him. Rogue froze in place; his eyes widened._'A cancer...Lucy has cancer all along...'_

"Room...Which room is she in?!" Rogue's voice was close at shouting.

"Surgery Room #6 at the 3rd floor." Rogue wasted no time. He ran to where Lucy was. He was running but he didn't understand his feelings.

Yes, he was worried for his friend, but calling her that seemed wrong to him. He almost wanted them to be more. More than friends. More...like lovers.

Rogue's eyes widen in realization. "I love her...I'm in love with Lucy..." He muttered while still running.  
Finally coming to a stop, he saw Lucy's parents sitting quietly in a chair and was hugging each other. Jude was holding Layla's hand and whispering comforting words. Rogue looked at them while panting hard and face crunch with huge worry.

"Mr. Heartfilia, Mrs. Heartfila." Rogue called them. Both of them look up and smiled at him.  
"You must be Rogue. Lucy had talked about you a lot." Layla said while standing up. Rogue look surprise. Lucy had talked about him a lot? A small blush crept into his face.

"Don't be surprise. You made our baby girl happy so we accepted you. We always saw you waiting for her on the bench. We even stayed behind to see how you treated her." Jude said with a small smile.

Rogue doesn't know how to reply. "I...Is she okay? How is she?" Rogue couldn't just stay still. "She's okay now. She'll be returning to her room later." Jude answered with a smile of happiness.

Rogue's legs buckled and he couldn't stop his tears. His legs gave in and he fell to the ground.

They were back at Lucy's room. Rogue took a seat on the sofas while Jude and Layla were at Lucy's side.

A knock interrupt the silence. The door slowly opens and Lucy's friends with Sting came in.  
Sting went to Rogue's side and patted him in the back. "You okay?" He asked to his cousin. Rogue nodded numbly. Natsu and Gray glared at them but Erza slapped their heads. Natsu and Gray bit down their yelps and rubbed their aching heads.

"Setting that aside, how's Lucy?" Erza asked while giving the boys one last look before giving her little sister figure a soft look.

"Lucy's okay. She should be taking her former medicines again. She'll stay inside her room again, and probably won't come out. Do I make myself clear, Rogue? Even if it's you." Jude gave Rogue a stern look and Rogue nodded his head in understanding.

"Oh, Lu-chan..." Levy went to her best friend's side and made circles on her hand. "Fairy Tail is same as ever, well not really. It's not lively when you're not there. It's been months, you know? Everybody said "Hi" and "Get well soon". Everybody misses you. Even the cats; Happy, Liliy and Carla. Surprisingly, Gajeel and the Thunder God Tribe admitted it." Levy chuckled and the others followed.

Rogue and Sting stayed silent but were listening. Erza look at them and smiled. "I know you don't know this but Rogue and Sting is from an opposing school." Erza said while going to Lucy's side. Sting and Rogue flinched.

"But now they're on our side so we approve them. Though Gray and Natsu still aren't in friendly terms with them." Erza chuckled and Natsu and Gray groaned. "I hope you open your eyes, Lucy..." Erza's closes her eys and a tear streamed down her face.

"...And please don't give up." The room fell silent and a heavy and thick atmosphere of fear fell.

Everybody left except for Rogue who insisted on watching over Lucy. Jude and Layla trusted Rogue and Layla being a sly mother gave him a comment like Sting's. "Please wait for your Wedding before doing 'it.', okay?" Jude and Rogue froze and Sting and Layla just high-fived each other. Layla have drag her husband out with Sting following but not without winking at his cousin teasingly.

"Geez." He sighed before dragging a chair to Lucy's side. He sat down and hesitantly placed his hand over Lucy's. He started making circles. Lucy's dextrose was on the side so Rogue had space to make circles. He sighed.

He rested his head on the bed and slowly closes his eyes but at the same time, Lucy had opened her eyes. She looked at her hand where she had felt warmth of a hand. She followed it and saw Rogue's face full of worry face. She frowned. She took out her mask and slowly sat up. She smiled sadly.

She slowly took her paper and pen and started writing.

Rogue's eyes shot open when he heard the dreaded sound of beeping. His eyes widen when he saw Lucy's heart is slowing down. He quickly pressed the button to call the doctors.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. Hang on, please! Please!" He grip on Lucy's hand not caring if blood would enter her dextrose. He stopped when he spotted a paper plane on her hand. He picked it up before the doctors and nurses entered.

"Rogue-kun, please wait outside." Lucy's nurse pushed him and Rogue complied. "Please...Please..." He begged the nurse.

The nurse nodded her head. "Understood," She said before closing the door.

Rogue opened the plane and started reading.

_Ne, Rogue...__  
__It was a paper plane that flies us to where we are now, but we have a delayed flight...__  
__We're still in the middle, ne?__  
__It was a crash 'cause you crumbled it..._

Rogue somehow could hear her giggle on this line and hesmiled.

_So let's ride again.__  
__I may not be at your side_ now _but I'll be in your heart..._

Rogue's smile, and heart, dropped. His eyes widened.

_Our destination is heaven, ne? Where our spirits would go…_

_We are currently inside the town called 'Friends' but I don't like it...__  
__I want to be more...I really want us to be together forever...__  
__The days that we spent together weren't enough, but you gave me the last happiness and you filled the emptiness in my heart,__  
__Where the place 'love' was waiting...__  
__That was supposed to be our next destination, right?__  
__The City of Love...__  
__Full of colors...__  
__Lights of happiness...__  
__Our love glowing together with the city lights..._

A drop of tear had hit the paper and Rogue had a tight grip on it, resulting it to be crumbled.

_Even when we have shared our time for only a week,__  
__I know it's you...__  
__You're the one...__  
__So let me say this before I'm gone_...

"Doctor! We're losing her!" Lucy's mouth turned into a smile and a tear had slide on her pale face.

"**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" **

_I love you so much..._

"Time of death, 3:39 am. Rest in Peace, Lucy-chan." The doctor sighed and closes his eyes. The nurses and doctors said their prayers and condolences.

"I love you too, Lucy. Please wait for me..." Rogue sat on the floor with a painful smile and tears streaming down on his pale face.

* * *

**I got inspired the song Paper Plane by Rin and Len Kagamine but I made mine a lot different ;) Honestly, I love the story but making a FT version of it just seems so weird for me...I can't see anyone except for Natsu to be the prisoner but I don't ship NaLu...**

**So I decided to make a RoLu for Knight-kun! I'm sorry if it had a tragic ending TTvTT Please don't kill me!**

**Beta-ed by the awesome Annechase! Thank you!**


End file.
